What is Happening?
by Krystian Rivera
Summary: Re-done: Kagome and her friends get stranded in Kagome's house through a snowstorm. What happens when a mysterious half-demon is thrown into the mix?
1. Before the Storm

**Disclaimer:** _Kotomi does not own InuYasha. No Matter how much she wishes she did._

**Inuyasha:** What are you doing?

**Koto:** Re-Writing this story

**Inuyasha:** Why?

**Koto:** Because I just read it for the first time in years, and it sucked

**Kagome:** You have a point there..

**Koto:** Gee, thanks Kago..

**Inuyasha:** Just get on with it..

* * *

It was near the beginning of November, and Kagome was stomping towards her house, after having another huge fight with Inuyasha. This time Inuyasha had been so angry, that he had pushed her into the well himself. Kagome was so annoyed that she refused to even think about going back. Though it was killing her inside not being able to see Inuyasha and the others in the feudal era. But none the less, neither of the two were willing to admit they were in the wrong. It took just over a month for Inuyasha to come to his senses and go to get Kagome. It now being the middle of December. When he showed up in her room, she was sound asleep.

"Damn it Kagome…" Inuyasha muttered, and sat against her bed, impatiently. _'C'mon Kagome.. Get up.._' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Inu...yasha?" Kagome asked groggily as she woke up.

"Yeah, who did you think it would by?" Inuyasha said, with a slightly annoyed tone.

"No one" Kagome muttered as she sat up. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she got off her bed.

"I came to bring you back to the feudal era.." Inuyasha muttered as he stood up. "So hurry up and pack"

"No way" Kagome said as she crossed her arms and headed to her door.

"What do you mean no way?" Inuyasha growled out.

"I mean I'm staying here" Kagome replied, as she opened her door to head down stairs to get something warm to drink.

Inuyasha growled and followed. "Why are you being so difficult?"

"I'm not being difficult! I'm being responsible. There's going to be a blizzard tonight and I need to stay here and keep an eye on the shrine, while mom, grandpa, and Souta are stuck at my aunt's house" Kagome said as she put the kettle on for hot chocolate.

"What's a blizzard?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Well, it's a snow storm that often, the town get's covered and you get snowed in and snowed in mean's you can't get out the front door" Kagome said swiftly as she scooped the powder for the drink, into a mug.

"Oh.." Inuyasha muttered as he watched Kagome.

"Anything else?" Kagome asked as she waited for the water to finish.

"Why do you need to watch the shrine?" Inuyasha asked and he sat down on the floor with his arms crossed.

"To make sure that the roof doesn't cave in" Kagome answered swiftly, thinking of having to go on the roof, and groaned annoyed.

"Oh " Inuyasha muttered and leaned against the wall in thought.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome turned to look at him.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked looking up.

"You should really head back to the feudal era, before you get stuck here" Kagome said as she turned back to the now boiling kettle.

"Yeah.. Right.." Inuyasha muttered before he got up, and headed out the door. But not even half an hour later, as Kagome was laying on the couch, trying to read a magazine, when Inuyasha walked threw the door, holding Shippo by his tail, and Miroku and Sango walking in behind him.

"Um.. What is happening here?" Kagome asked, confused.

"What does it look like? We're camping out here" Inuyasha said dropping Shippo.

"But.. How?" Kagome asked jumping off the couch.

"Don't ask" Inuyasha muttered and sat down by the couch.

"Okay…" Kagome whispered, then she turned and hugged Sango tightly. "I can't believe you're here!" Kagome squealed and both girls smiled, while Miroku went into the living room, staring at the TV.

"Neither can I! What should we do now?" Sango exclaimed, then asked, looking around.

"How about… Oh! How about a makeover in the kitchen?" Kagome exclaimed, happily. Sango blinked.

"What's a makeover?" Sango asked, curious. Kagome laughed and lead her friend down the hall to her mothers room.

"You'll see" Kagome said with a smile.

-Meanwhile…-

A figure in a black cloak, ran towards the Higurashi shrine. When it was near the house, it stopped and looked around and sniffed the air.

"He's here" The figure muttered in a low, raspy voice, that sounded like it hadn't been used in awhile. The figure looked up at the second story and spotted a window. "Perfect" The figure took one giant leap, and landed on the ledge of the window. Opening it ever so gently, the figure quickly stepped in. They looked around, not noticing there was a cat, glaring at it from the bed. The cat was Kagome's lazy feline Buyo. He hissed, getting attention of the cloaked intruder, and suddenly he attacked the unsuspecting person, causing them to fall to the floor with a loud _thud_.

* * *

Koto: Time to end this chapter.

Inuyasha: Really?

Koto: Yeah

Inuyasha: What ever..

Koto: You know you're a real party pooper..

Kagome: He is, isn't he? (laughs)

Koto: Haha, Yup! Read and Review please!


	2. Here to Stay

**Disclaimer:** _Kotomi does not own InuYasha. No Matter how much she wishes she did._

**Koto: **So re done second Chapter! :D Inu is 21 ((In appearance)), Kago is 19, Miroku is 22, and Sango is 20, Shippo looks 5.

**Inuyasha:** Do we have to do this?

**Koto****:** Yes!

* * *

_Thud_

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked in a whisper, as Kagome and Sango came running back into the living room, staring at the roof.

"It sounds like something is upstairs" Miroku whispered, and pointed to the stairs. Kagome headed up the stairs, followed closely by Inuyasha, the Sango, with Shippo on her shoulder, and Miroku in the very back.

The group followed the sound of a struggle to Kagome's room. Inuyasha, with a hand on Tetsaiga, swung Kagome's door open, to see a cloaked figure on the floor screaming for help, while Buyo, Kagome's supposedly lazy cat, was attacking the figure.

"G-Get This freak of nature off of me!" The figure yelled, in its raspy voice. Inuyasha could hardly tell if the figure was a boy or girl, but none the less, he picked Buyo off the poor sucker, and gave the fat cat to Kagome, who passed him to Miroku, who threw him into Souta's room.

Inuyasha picked the cloaked person up be the back of its neck, and held it out to Kagome.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, sniffing at it. Kagome reached out a hand to lift the cloak, until Miroku pulled her back.

"Stay back Kagome. This thing is a Demon!" Miroku said, and pulled out some sutras.

The "thing" shrunk away, then broke free of Inuyasha's hold and made a run for it. The person under the cloak seemed scared for its life. Inuyasha ran after it, and jumped in front of it, Inuyasha held up his claws to the poor thing. It squeaked, and headed down the stairs, and towards Kagome's mothers room. Kagome following after it. The Figure made it safely into Ms. Higurashi's room and hid under the bed. Soon after Kagome entered the room, she bent down in front of the bed.

"Its ok, come on out.. I wont hurt you" Kagome whispered softly, to the shaking figure. It started to come out, but then Inuyasha broke into the room, and lifted the bed up.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Inuyasha yelled, scaring the figure again, and it ran out from the room, and back up the stairs to Kagome's room.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled, then stepped over him. Then she went back upstairs to see Sango pointing to her room, and Miroku on the floor with a red mark on his face. Kagome smiled, entered her room with Sango, and closed the door. She looked around, and noticed a shuddering figure under her desk. "You can come out now, big mean Inuyasha isn't going to come in here any time soon" Kagome whispered to the scared cloaked 'demon'. The next thing Kagome knew, there was a scared, crying figure burring its face into her stomach. She rubbed the persons back, and spoke softly, as Sango came over as well.

"C'mon sweetie, why don't we sit on the bed and you tell us why your inside Kagome's house" Sango said softly, placing a hand on the figure's head. The figure nodded and sat up. Allowing Kagome lead them to the bed.

"So what is your name?" Kagome asked, sitting on one side of the person, and Sango on the other

"M-My name.. is Hakira.." Hakira whispered.

"Hello Hakira, my name is Kagome, and this is my best-friend Sango. Now, why did you sneak into my room?" Kagome asked looking at Hakira, who still had their hood up.

"I-I'm looking.. for My Brother.. I-Inu..." Hakira said, looking at Kagome from under the hood of the cloak, giving Kagome enough time to register that the person was a girl

"Hakira-chan, I'll help you find him, If you come with me and meet my other friends, Deal?" Kagome said softly.

"D-Deal…" Hakira said with a soft smile. The three got up, and headed downstairs, to find Inuyasha pacing, and Miroku sitting on the couch with Shippo, engrossed in a TV show. Then As soon as they entered the room, Inuyasha was in front of them, picking Hakira up be the front of her cloak, growling.

"You have no business here kid! Now scram! Before I kill you, you son on a-" Inuyasha growled, then was cut off by Sango attempting to pull the cloak from his hand.

"Inuyasha don't talk to her like that!" Sango yelled, as Kagome glared at him.

"Her? Say what?" Inuyasha looked at Hakira who's hood had fallen off to reveal a girl, about 16 years old, she had silver hair, with purple tips, golden eyes, and her skin was moon pale. Atop her head, was a set of black dog ears, that twitched at any sudden sound.

The next thing Inuyasha knew, Hakira had bitten his hand, causing him to release her, and she ran behind Kagome.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked, holding his now bleeding hand. He watched Kagome lead the girl upstairs, and Sango walk over to Miroku, who had turned around to see what was happening.

A few minutes later, Kagome and Hakira came back downstairs. The latter was now dressed in a pair of old black pyjama bottoms, and one of Kagome's old t-shirts, with a picture of the J-Pop band _"Buono" _on the front and her hair was now up in a high pony tail. Hakira sat down on the couch, and Shippo jumped up in her lap with a smile. While Inuyasha glared the girl down. She turned to him, slightly scared.

"W-What do you w-want?" Hakira asked softly, her body shaking.

"For you to leave, You have no business here" Inuyasha said with a growl. He was about to grab her shoulder, but just seconds before his hand was to grab her, she was off the couch, and was hidden behind another figure. A girl, with pure white waist-length hair, and the same golden eyes as Hakira. But her skin was tan, and her ears were white. She was wearing a white robe, that looked a lot like Inuyasha's Fire-rat robe.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Sister" The new figure said growling menacingly.

"Sukira!" Hakira yelped, then hugged the girl in front of her, who looked like she could be Hakira's twin sister.

"Hakira, did this Idiot hurt you?" Sukira asked looking at Inuyasha, whom looked had stood up, and was staring at them.

"No" Hakira said almost inaudibly.

"Good" Sukira said sternly. Kagome went towards the girls.

"Hello?" Kagome whispered. Sukira growled at her, but was stopped by Hakira.

"She was kind to me" Hakira informed her twin, and the white eared girl relaxed, and let Kagome come closer.

"**What in all the seven hells is going on here?**" Inuyasha yelled at the girls, and then he slammed into the floor as Kagome yelled the words of subjugation.

"Would you two like something warm to drink?" Kagome offered, both girls nodded with a smile, and followed Kagome to the kitchen.

While outside, a man in a cloak similar to the ones the twin girls wore, watched the house with a smile. "Hakira, Sukira…" The man said with one last look at the house, then jumped off into the shadows. "Stay safe with Your brother..

* * *

**Koto:** Well that's better in my opinion.

**Kagome:** Much! Read and Review please!


	3. Snow fun, and bloodshed

**Disclaimer:** _Kotomi does not own InuYasha. No Matter how much she wishes she did._

**Koto: **New Chapter! Woot~~

**Inuyasha:** Why are you writing a new chapter?

**Koto:** Because I can~

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the floor of the living room, his eye twitching. On his left, was Sango and Miroku, watching some stupid show on the TV, while on his right, was Kagome, braiding Hakira's hair, and behind him on the couch, Sukira was watching Shippo, as he showed her some of his fox magic.

Sango was now clothed in a pair of jeans, and a baggy t-shirt.

Miroku was dressed in Kagome's father's old clothes, a pair of slacks, and an old dress shirt.

Shippo was dressed in a pair of Souta's shorts from when he was a toddler, and a t-shirt as well.

Sukira was dressed in a pair of Kagome's jean shorts, and a black tank top.

Inuyasha had refused to change from his robe.

"So, Kagome-chan, are you sure its Okay for us to stay here?" Hakira asked, as Kagome finished one braid, and she moved to braiding the other half of Hakira's hair.

"Of course. My family won't be home till Christmas eve" Kagome said with a soft laugh, when Hakira shuddered, as Kagome, ran her fingers threw the hair be her ears.

"Oh.." Hakira muttered as she looked at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye. She saw him twitching, and giggled, which caused him to turn and glare at her.

They had spent just a little more then an hour in this position, till Shippo jumped up and pointed out the window. "Its snowing!" Everyone turned and smiled. It was true. In an instant, Shippo, Hakira and Sukira were outside standing barefoot in the small layer of snow on the ground,. They had started a snowball fight, as Kagome, Sango and Miroku made it outside, dressed in jackets, boots, mittens and scarves. Inuyasha had reluctantly come outside, he watched the half demon girls play happily. He couldn't help but smile. They looked so innocent. So ignorant to the hatred of half-demons in the feudal era.

"Take that Inuyasha!" Hakira shouted as she threw a snowball in his face. This make him blink then smirk and chase after the girl, a snow ball in hand.

"Get back here you!" Inuyasha yelled with a laugh.

"Gotcha Kagome!" Sukira yelled as she hit the Miko in the back with a ball of snow. Kagome laughed and tried to get her back.

Inuyasha finally caught up with Hakira, and had grabbed her, and tossed her into a growing snow drif. She was laughing the whole time.

The group spent two hours playing in the snow. The next thing any of them knew, Inuyasha, Sukira and Hakira, were beside each other, their ears perked up, and their fangs bared. Kagome stepped up to them with caution. "W-What's wrong?" She asked. But no one answered. Sukira and Hakira's faces grew to ones of shock.

"Otou-sama!" Both girls yelled, and ran off into the snow. Inuyasha ran, grabbed Kagome's arrows, Sango's hiraikotsu, and Miroku's sutras and staff, handed the items to their owners, pulled Kagome onto his back, and ran off after the twins. Smelling blood. Kirara came running outside, from her place next to Buyo by the heater, transformed, and knelt down for Miroku and Sango, who climbed on nervously.

Hakira and Sukira were frantically running towards the area that they could smell their fathers blood coming from. '_please be alive_' was the only thought inside both girls minds.

* * *

**Koto:** And that's where we end...

**Kagome:** Really? Dang. Read and Review please!


End file.
